Talk:Mystery Science Theater 3000 Wiki
General discussion of the entire wiki can go here, as well as discussion about changes to this main page. Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ General Discussion Hey, does anyone know how to change the Wikia icon that's always in the upper left of the window? Most wikis have personalized logos up there. I'd like to make one, but I'd like to be sure we can use it, first. --Hugh Beaumont 23:45, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :If you upload a png image no more than 150px square, I can make it the logo. Angela talk 00:12, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much. I'll get to work on one as soon as I have time, within the next day or so. I'll post it here first and, if no one objects to it, then it'll be good to go. Sound good? --Hugh Beaumont 00:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, here's my first attempt: (picture deleted, since it doesn't need to be here) Any objections? Seeing as though they named the CD-ROM "MST3K: The CD-ROM" and the movie "MST3K: The Movie," I kept it simple and called it "MST3K: The Wiki." :) Provided that no objections are raised, I guess that's the logo we'll use. Thanks again. --Hugh Beaumont 02:13, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Looks good! It's now the logo. If you don't see it, you might need to refresh your browser on this page (try Ctrl and F5). Angela talk 02:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Please, if you're going to grab articles from wikipedia (though I personally think that is bad form), fix the links in the article. The links are designed to work there, not here. Plus, MST3K Wiki will not (should not) have its own articles on things like Arby's, Webelos or A&E. Point those links back to wikipedia by doing this: Arby's change to Arby's Kernunrex 21:14, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Episode Entries Just a quick reminder to anyone editing an episode/movie entry: Please don't link every single name of every actor and director. If they have a relevant Wikipedia entry, link to that instead. But, as has been previously stated, we don't need MST3K Wiki entries for every person in an MST3K movie - just the significant ones, like Joe Don Baker, Ed Wood, Peter Graves, etc. And once you see how the entries are done, please try to follow that layout. I'm currently working my way back through the episodes, adding screen caps and tidying things up. See Diabolik and Peter Graves for examples. Thanks. :) --Hugh 08:48, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Template:Ep infobox I've created a template in the style of the movie template used at Wikipedia (see: MST3K: The Movie). I need suggestions on what info to include in it and what order to organize that info in. Here's the template: Template:Ep_infobox. I based it on the MST3K Access database I made. Mainly, I wanted the title screen, episode director, air date, Turkey Day & MST Hour appearances, movie & short directors, movie & short years and navigation to previous and following eps. Not all of this info will appear in all episode articles, of course. It is constructed with IF statements, so eps without shorts, for example, won't display the short info. I've implemented this template in the article The Crawling Eye so you can see what it looks like in real life (101 lacks an MST director and shorts). Is there anything I should add to the template? Anything that shouldn't be in there? This template needs to be finalized before we go nuts adding it to episode articles -- it would be a pain to have to re-edit every infobox on every article if we changed something later (though that likely will happen, anyway). Kernunrex 18:06, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I haven't yet looked at the Wikipedia tutorial, so I'm still new to all of this and Wikietiquette. I think the info box should be almost seperated into three, as look at the thing, it's huge compared to most info boxes. One for the feature film, one for the short, and one for the episode itself. Vanhagar3000 15 January 2007 (UTC) I think the movie info template needs an added line for who stars in the movies. I think that's the only thing missing. I'm not familiar with the editing of templates, so I'm afraid I can't do it. --Hugh Beaumont 18:47, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :I made some modifications... --Splarka (talk) 03:44, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I added a short cast category to the template and made the short titles bold and italicized.--Blurryeye 22 January 2007 (UTC) Film Infobox Template Okay, I think that the main MST3K info box was too long and should have infoboxes for the films themselves (since it may get real messy if we should ever split them). I have it located here. Also a really quick question is why do you guys always have number that look like time next to your name. I thought it was time, but then a time I saw someone put down, it wasn't close to that time yet. vanhagar3000 18 January 2007 :You can add the timestamp by signing your name with four tildes (~~~~). The time is in UTC. Angela talk 01:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the help. Okay, now I'm having trouble using the infobox. I'm guessing multiple infoboxes on one page doesn't work. So I think we may have to have seperate pages on movies and episodes right away. Vanhagar3000 22:00, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Nah, the current infobox looks fine. Look at the template page - everything fits in there fine. I think, for now, we should leave the infobox editing to Kernunrex, as he knows what he's doing. And there's no need for more than one infobox on a page, although more than one infobox can be placed on pages. (I've seen numerous instances of it, on other wikis.) Sorry, VH, but I'm pretty sure we're sticking with the one-page system still. Trust us, we know wikis. ;) --Hugh Beaumont 23:41, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Title Capitalization I'm noticing a little confusion over proper capitalization of titles. Basically, do not capitalize (unless the first or last word in a title): * articles (a, an, the) = I Was a Teenage Werewolf * prepositions (of, in, at...) = Crash of Moons * conjunctions (and, but, or...) = Hercules and the Captive Women When in doubt, just look up the movie at the IMDb. They're nearly always correct with their capitalization. Kernunrex 16:22, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Mission Statement We need to create a mission statement for this wiki. I think the appropriate place for this would be on the MST3K:About page. See more on its discussion page. Running References List (not catchphrases)? OK, I know this is a real nerdy thing - but this IS a MST3K and Wiki site, both tailor made for "obsessive" people - has the topic of page for running references ever been brought up? I know there the catchphrases category, so this would be for - Person/Place/Thing/Idea. There could be a lower threshold you might have to pass first (say 3,5,? references). So maybe it would fleshed out in a talk page Example: Places Minnesota *UM .. don't have the time right now to fill this out .. :) Ames, Iowa *"Meanwhile, in downtown Ames, Iowa" - The Castle of Fu Manchu * Could swear there is more :) Wisconsin,"The South",... Personalities Linda Hunt - The Giant Spider Invasion, The Space Children Steve Fontaine - Time Chasers, Parts: The Clonus Horror, Laserblast (I think there is one in Laserblast :) James Earl Jones,Gallagher,Yahoo Serious,... .... You get the idea. Ginbot 18:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Style, re: Titles Hi everybody. I've had a little downtime during the holidays, so I decided to take the time and look up what is the standard for referring to titles of various works, specifically the use of italics vs. quotation marks. The Chicago Style (which I personally prefer) says to use italics for films, newspapers and periodicals, podcasts, albums, and TV series. Quotations would be employed for individual episode titles, song titles, or article titles. I prefer that method, and my intention is to start sifting through the Wiki and making alterations to this method. Any objections or other suggestions? Dmitrioi (talk) 17:44, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't see this (holiday and all). Yes, I have been trying to catch these as often as I can. However, given the dual nature of MST3K (experiment & movie), I would not use quotes for episodes, as I would for episodes of The Simpsons, for instance. We should stick to italics. Darth Prefect (talk) 06:49, December 28, 2017 (UTC)